A New Saga
by TheInnerScience
Summary: Over a year has passed since Sonic the Hedgehog gave his life to save the earth, and now his friends must try to put back their lives. But life never stops getting harder. They must tend to new rising problems, and hope that they can find the strength to over come them. R&R.
1. Whiplash

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sonic franchise, saga does. I have made a few characters up to fit the story, if there are saga characters they resemble I apologize.

Chapter One: Whiplash

Lonesome dust clouds dragged through Baghdad as an U.S army tank division did its usual patrol. The Abram's sweet hum filled the streets along with the soldier's footsteps. The buildings lay in a silent slumber as the dwellers hide inside. It was indeed just another dull afternoon. Cpl. Richard Peterson was among the ground troops who walked beside the tank.

He had stopped listening to what the other men were talking about and had just started counted the bricks in the road. He didn't usually get included into conversations that much anyway. But as he counted the sixteenth brick, he noticed a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a strange creeping feeling that sent a chill up his spine. The voices of the men around him became tensed at an all of a sudden. They must have felt it to.

And just as they were in the middle of the street some men pointing out this ominous feeling, a disturbing thing happened. Sounding through the air was a tremendous RIIIIPE that seemed to crack the skulls of the soldiers. The whole patrol stopped. All the ground troops had there hands over their ears, and torsos leaning forward trying to smother their ears away from the noise. They were so occupied that they did not see the brilliant ray of lights in front of them.

The lights continued to grow brighter, until it finally took shape. The noise faded away, and the troops were able to gather their wits. But in front of them, a light show was fading. In its place was a small gust of wind that flung dust across the street. The soldiers held their guns close to them, waiting for what felt like some ambush. Cpl. Peterson felt his heart sputter and he heard footsteps in the dust.

"Stay frosty!" yelled one man from his side. They remained still for a few more moments. Then, a figure started to form from the dust. It seemed eerie as it started to shape more and more. Then it finally broke through the screen. Peterson's whole body freeze.

"It's Shadow!" the men were confused. Standing before them was Shadow the Hedgehog. They knew him from when the government would send him on special operations. All the men seemed buzzing with confusion. But as he neared, they realized something startling. This being wasn't Shadow. He had the same body shape, but where there would be red on his hair and body was replace with a dark blue color. And his irises were a very light shade of blue. On his right wrist looked like some kind of digital watch.

The soldier's earpieces started buzzed with orders from the patrols commander.

"This is not Shadow the Hedgehog! Repeat, not Shadow the Hedgehog! Perceive as a hostile!" Before he was even done, all the men already had their weapons aimed for the head of this creature.

"Stop right there!" he heard the man in the lead yell. But the creature just started to walk towards the patrol.

"I said FREEZE!" but the thing took know heed to his warning and continued his slow advance.

"OPEN FIRE" Peterson felt the adrenaline rush as he let loose a burst from his rifle. Ten more of the soldiers did the same.

A wave of hot lead hit the being but simple bounced off like flies. The men were astounded and afraid. They kept up the barrage in vain. Then suddenly, the tank beside came to life as the main cannon started to move.

"Move aside boys, we're blowing away this bastard!" rang from the earpieces. They took notice. They men quickly stepped away from the tank. BOOM! Peterson felt his ribcage vibrate and one of his eardrums pop. The shot had sent a shock wave, spraying rubble of brick and pieces of the road. All the voices were slightly muffled but soon things started to sound clear.

As he opened his eyes, were the thing stood was a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

"WOO, we got him!"

"Yeah, get some!"

But despite the cheers, the men on foot were still shaky. None of the men moved forward but stayed close to the tanks.

"You think it was one of Robotniks?" he heard one asks.

"Nay, that thing was too advanced for that quack to make. Besides, it looked organic." They mumbled around for a few minutes to find out what they had just killed.

Then, there was soft sound off rubble being turned over. At that moment all the men were still. Slowly from the cloud, an image emerged. It was the creature they had "blown away". But this time he looked beaten up, covered in dirt, scratches, and a little trickle of blood came down the side of his mouth. He stumbled as he approached, and was breathing hard. All the men stood stupefied. The creature stopped about fifty feet away from them with an angry and murderous look upon his face. He slowly raised up his right hand, which had some kind of black combat glove on it, towards the tank. There was a stifling pause. Then, the creature's pupils and irises become lighter until both of his eyes were completely white. His hand started to glow mincingly. The soldiers felt the air condense and it became harder to breathe. Then the spikes of his hair started to quiver as his hand began to shake with power.

"Everybody get the hell out the WAY!" Peterson didn't think twice. He turned and started to run to nearby cover. But the moment he got three steps, he felt the tension in the air release like a spring. An explosion almost as loud as the tank erupted behind him. As the tank exploded he felt the hot fire on his back, but only for a moment. For the explosion lifted him and flung him forward. He let out a silent scream as he came hurtling back to the ground. The road came rushing towards him and sent him into blackness.

* * *

Hey guys, this is actually from my user name Mr. Damian Crane and the story was called Repercussions. I lost all the login info for that profile, which lead to me making this one. I changed the name, because I thought the new one suited it more. I am trying to bring it back, and even continue if I can get some positive feedback.


	2. Voices

Chapter Two: Voices

"Mister Thorndyke. Mister Thorndyke!" Chris was startled out of his catnap. As his eyes opened, he found himself in the bleak classroom of Mrs. Grey. All the classrooms in Station Square Tech. University were as bleak as this one. He lifted his head to find the wrinkled Mrs. Grey standing above him with on angry scowl on her face.

"I guess you would like to finish the equation on the board, Mister Thorndyke." Chris moved his gaze to the dry erase board where he found an extreme mathematic equation. For a few seconds it didn't make sense. But soon it started to unravel in his mind and he reveled why it didn't make sense.

"Well Mrs. Grey, I can't." A smug look came over the old face of the college teacher.

"I can't answer because, the equation you of written is a paradox formula. It loops back to the beginning factor and continues again." The smug look disappeared and was again replaced with the scowl.

"Genius does not excuse laziness," she said as she turned back to the board. "Whatever," Chris whispered as he put hid head back down.

The pull rang and the students filed out of the classrooms and into the halls with loud chatter. Chris wavered through the crowd with pack back slung over his arms and an emotionless look on his face. He was tired because he stayed up half the night before crunching numbers. His grandfather, Chuck Thorndyke, had established a successful company that invented and tested scientific inventions and theories about two years ago. Since he passed away half year ago Chris was now in charge. Chris even appointed Tails as his partner, but since the death of Sonic, Tails has not been as productive as he use to be.

Chris eventually came to the door at the end of the hall that leads to the parking lot. He pushed open the metallic door, feeling the breeze ruffle his brown hair and tug at his loose fitting clothes. The eighteen-year-old stood for a moment to enjoy the wind. He shifted slightly and worked forward into the desolate parking lot. After a few minutes of looking around, he finally found his convertible sports car parked next to the curve. He nonchalantly tossed his bag in the backseat. As he was reaching for the door, he heard the person he didn't want to hear the most.

"Chris! Hey Chris!" he turned to see his girlfriend and longtime friend, Francis, walking his direction. She looked son beautiful, with the wind blowing through her ginger hair. Chris learned against the car as she approached.

"Oh baby!" she exclaimed putting her soft hand on his cheek.

"You look terrible." She glanced at his bag in the backseat. "You cutting class again?" her brown round eyes worked him over as she asked.

"Yeah," he answered wearily. "I just have some things to take care."

"Can your grades handle anymore skipping?" he gave a shallow laugh.

"Believe me, my grades are fine and shouldn't you be getting back to class?" But she remained unmoved. "What's really eating at you Chris? It's been this way ever since Sonic went on that hiatus." Chris hated when people talked about that. The hiatus was a cover story by the government to hide Sonic's death. A sick reminder.

"Listen, I just need a little time. Ok?" He opened the door and slid into the driver seat. Francis stood beside the door with a worried look on her face.

"I'll call you later." She remained silent. He put the car in gear and started to pull out of the parking lot.

The mansion loomed in front of him as he pulled into the driveway. The area around his parked car was silent and still. The slam of his car door echoed in the silence. Chris walked to the main entrance with the leaves crunching under his feet. The main door closed quietly behind him as he entered the brilliant lobby. He tossed his bag to the side. As it hit the ground a ground, a loud clanging of pots erupted from the kitchen. He made his way to the far door on his left and leaned on the doorframe looking in. He found Cream moving around cookware and groceries. She was preparing dinner like she always does. After a few minutes she looked at him with a tired look. During the war over a year ago, Cream's mother had died in an accident a little bit before Sonic. Same as Mr. Tinaka and Ella. The mansion was lonelier then ever before.

"Chris…Your home early."

"Yeah, where is Tails?" She thought for a moment.

"He was in the study last time I checked."

"Thank you," he said giving a small nod.

Chris wandered off in the long halls of the mansion, knowing he would eventually come to the study doors. But as he rounded a corner he came face-to-face with Tikal. When Sonic performed the ritual that broke the master emerald into raw energy, it released her from it's confines. Now she remains as resident in Chris' house.

"Master Chris, nice to see."

"Same to you Tikal, and please just call me Chris. It's been a year that you've lived here." She nodded politely and walked on. He entered the study, and immediately saw Tails flipping through books frantically.

"Miles." Tails looked up startled.

"Oh Chris, I was just doing some research."

"So I see." Chris had a displeased looked on his face.

"Did you know you have paperwork due at the office?" Tails looked puzzled for a moment, but then slapped his forehead.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! I'll run it in a few minutes." "No need. I spent last night doing it for you."

"Thanks Chris," he said turning back to the books.

"You know Tails, I told you to stop doing this."

"I know, but I think I am on to something. If we could just go back to the crash sight."

"We have sent two search teams. There is nothing left but the ocean and left over radiation from the blast." "Chris, if I could just get a little bit of the emerald, I can revive him!"

Tails was getting excited and shaky. Chris put his hand on Tails' fury shoulder to calm him down.

"Let it go Tails. He is dead. We all must try and move. He would want that." Tails looked down in depression and gave slight nod.

"When was the last time you ate?" Chris asked. Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, Cream is fixing something."

Dinner was silent, as always. Amy joined the four as they dinned. But ever since Sonic died, she never said much. She cried for three months, after that she just went numb. The again, we all did in a way.

Cream did what she could to make sure Amy was taken care of, but it was hard. Dinner went by fast. Chris helped clean up the dishes and throw out the leftovers. As the group dispersed, Chris opened the refrigerator. He saw the bottles of hard lemonade (A taste he acquired when Knuckles had roomed in the mansion). He grabbed two bottles and headed out the back. The moon was already out and casting the darkness of light over the massive backyard. He learned against the wooden railing with one of the bottles sitting next to him. The other was open and being drank from in his hand. The alcohol was barely noticeable but felt good to his nerves.

And there he was, propped up and drinking spiked lemonade.

"You know that is still illegal," a voice came from the darkness behind him. He turned his head to find Shadow, creeping from the dark.

"Well, I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Shadow said nothing but leaned against the railing with Chris.

"Three months. Three months you go without so much as stopping by, and you just show up out of the blue."

"It's black ops, Chris. The government has had me and Rouge running around on islands that don't technically exist, and serving along side every military special op branch. Most recent was with the Navy SEALS in the Middle East. It's not like I can pick up a cell phone during all this shit." After that they remained silent for a few minutes.

"How is everyone?" Chris gave a cold chuckle. "How do you think? Cream is fighting depression, Tails thinks he can revive Sonic but he is really only hurting himself, and Amy is still in a silent state of grief. And it didn't really help when you went off lone ranger style. Knuckles doing it was bad enough. Not to mention how bad it hurt Tikal." Shadow was silent for a few more moments.

"Where is Knuckles?"

"The last I saw of Knuckles was on that beach a year ago; where he told use all to go to hell." Shadow didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here more Chris."

"It's nothing you can control," said Chris taking a swig of drink.

"Maybe so, but we are going to start visiting more. Once things settle a little more." Chris looked at him; Shadow looked back and tried to give a weak smile.

"I better be getting back. I have a mission in a few hours." Chris gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Take care of yourself," said Shadow, clasping Chris on the arm. "

Yeah, whatever." Chris responded as Shadow turned away.

Shadow decided to walk a bit through the yard before he teleported away. But he got a little ways away, when he felt a familiar presence. He turned to find Tikal, as beautiful as ever staring at him.

"Tikal-"

"I see you finally decided to pay a visit."

"Listen, I wanted to come back sooner."

"And what kept you?"

"Work, work kept me." Tikal had a hard look on her face. Shadow quickly walked forward and embraced her, but she pulled away from him. He stared at her with a since on loneliness.

"I guess this is a bad time. Well, I'm in town so maybe we will talk later," he said leaning in and gently kissing her warm moist lips. She didn't reject and it made him fell a little better. He turned slowly and teleported into the darkness.

Back on the porch, Chris drank silently and peacefully. Trying to forget Shadow for a little bit. Tikal slowly walked up beside him.

"Master Chris?" She said softly. Chris threw his head around.

"Master Chris, I didn't know how to bring this up." He squinted at her. She continued. "But the other day, I think I felt a rift in the cosmos." She paused again. "I think something bad is coming."


	3. Ricky Kazoo's Last StandPart 1

Chapter 3: Ricky Kazoo's Last Stand/Part 1: Meeting the Monster

_The world was on the verge of a war that it never even knew about. Funny when you think about it, or now it is. It sure wasn't then. A war not even against any country or group of people. But a single young man consumed with uncontrollable power._

* * *

CLASSIFIED

**Clearance level 5 Required**

**Chris's Interview with Special Agent Myers**

* * *

**What can you tell me of this Ricky "Kazoo's"?**

Ricky Kazoo? What can I say about him? There is not much I know about the guy. The worse thing I know about him is that he is the reason Sonic's dead. Other than that, nothing.

**How did you know him?**

Ricky was a little older then me, about twenty-one to be exact, when he came to Thorndyke Industries looking for help. For you see, Ricky had the ability of Pyrokinesis. His high psyche gave him the ability to control the atoms on the flames.

When he let us do a few test on him, we found certain glands in his esophagus and lungs. Turns out his whole biology was somewhat different. He could actually "breathe fire". You should have seen it. The demonstrations were amazing. Like something out of the movies.

**Was this ever reported to any branch of the government?**

No, we were afraid of what would become of him. So we let him stay at the laboratory. Our first mistake.

**Why didn't you report him?**

Why did we have to? It wasn't a crime to help him, and he wasn't a wanted man. Or at least he wasn't at the time.

**Did you know him personally?**

Other than the test and sessions with my grandfather he had, no. He was kind of a prick though.

**Was there any sign that his "powers" were affecting his mental stability at the time?**

Well, there were small signs. He showed the tell-tell symptoms of schizophrenia. Terrible mood swings mostly. He never lashed out, but he could talk pretty nasty at times. MRI scans showed small inflation on the side of his brain that processed emotion.

**Was there any drug that could maybe calm him?**

Wow, did you really just ask that? From the shit-storm he left behind, I thought that answer would a given. But for the record, no. His body burned through everything we gave him. Even valium and morphine didn't work.

**No need to get angry. Did you or your grandfather help Ricky control his "power"?**

Yes, we did all we could. With his permission of course. We have documents to prove that.

**Of course.**

But yeah, we had anger management sessions and classes to help him control his abilities.

**That leads to my next question. Was Thorndyke Industries responsible for Ricky's abilities magnifying intensely?**

Hell no.

**Then how?**

Don't you government guys already know this?

**Yes, but the report still calls that you answer.**

Fine. I don't know how, but he found out that a secret military base in Nevada was trying to recreate the chaos emeralds their own way.

**You are sure you don't know how he found out?**

Yes.

**Do you know why the human made emerald caused him to act the way he did?**

From what I heard from some researcher at the site, the emerald was made of pure nuclear energy. They needed special radiation suites just to handle the damn thing. So when Ricky's body _absorbed _it, there was little chance that he could remain the same.

**Okay, we are almost done. I only have one more question, this is the one me and my superiors are most interested in****. Sonic's body was never found, and it was more than likely vaporized from the explosion. Do you know how Sonic managed to defeat Ricky?**

Nope

**So you didn't help him at all?**

I didn't say that I didn't help him. But Sonic was a free spirit. When we couldn't find out how, he went and did it on his own.

**You are sure you don't know.**

Yes.

**Alright, Mr. Thorndyke. I believe that's all.**

REPORT END

* * *

_I couldn't tell the truth. No one needs to know about the origin of the power that helped Sonic. The truth would only put my friends in danger. Especially Tikal and Shadow. The dark is a better place for this secrete._


	4. One Last Shindig

Chapter 4: One Last Shindig

_One year and five months earlier._

* * *

The study was dimly light, and very gloomy. Seventeen year-old Chris sat in a wingback chair with his elbows on his knees, and his head resting on his fist. He directed a saddened stare to his grandfather, who had the same look despair as he paced the study. Finally Chuck pause in his stride, and turned quickly.

"You know that if we do this, there is no telling what the outcome."

From the outer rim of the light, a figure moved into sight.

"There is no telling what will happen no matter what we do. But we do know that this has the most probability of succeeding." Sonic had a confident smile, like he always does. He was just trying to give them a feeling of assurance, but he was also as nervous as them. Something he would never admit it.

Chuck nodded and looked to Christ as he sat straight.

"If we're going to act, we need to do it now. Ricky is on the move, and I can't be sure what his goal."

Chris looked specifically to Sonic.

"Knuckles isn't going to let you do this, you know?"

"Well, maybe if we ask nicely. Never know, it may work." Sonic chuckled as he spoke, but Chris didn't look amused. Sonic then looked a little more serious.

"I know Chris, but we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Which won't be long," Chuck said.

"I'm going to get Tails to get the helicopter ready." Since Ricky destroyed the X Tornado a couple of weeks ago, they had to rely on a privately owned helicopter to get around.

"You guys sure are eager to do this thing."

"Chris, did you tell him?" Sonic looked to Chuck and then to Chris.

"Tell me what?" Chris stood.

"I've been monitoring Ricky from a satellite we have in orbit whenever he is in battle. And it seems that his core temperature his slowly rising. The more it rises, the stronger he gets. Soon we won't have to wait for him to show up on the grid to track him. But do you know how power he could be by then? And who knows what will happen if it continues to grow."

"Ok, point taken. But how long till he lights up out grid like a rescue flare?" Chris thought for a moment.

"A month, if we are lucky."

"Glad you told so soon, but that is neither here nor there. I say we should be leaving in the next hour. I know Knuckles won't be happy to see us this late, but I don't see a better time on the horizon."

"Well," Chuck started. "You will be leaving in the next hour. I am getting to old for this kind of thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be off to get Tails."

Chuck walked quietly out of the study.

"Sonic." Sonic turned to Chris.

"Let me come with you on this one." A conflicted look came over Sonic's face.

"I don't know, man. Knuckles isn't going to be too happy when I explain the situation. It could get sketchy out there."

"I know, but you are going to need someone how can read the passage from that old transcript and setup the ritual. Do you think you could do either?" Sonic chuckled.

"I guess your right. I can't even read that dang thing. But Chris, you will have to watch yourself when things get hectic. You know that, right?"

"I do, and don't think I can't handle myself."

"I don't," Sonic said with a smile.

"And Chris, lets not tell anyone about this. What we are doing, I mean. Whenever I do go against him, and that is if this freaking ritual doesn't kill me, I may not make it back. I don't want them to try and stop me."

"Don't worry, dude. I won't tell anybody. Now, I have to go make some preparations too."

As Chris started to the door, he got halfway before Sonic stopped.

"Just one more thing, bro." Chris pause, then turned with a questioning expression. Sonic stepped a few paces towards him, and held out a folded piece of paper.

"This is what I was writing a few minutes ago, when we were talking about what could happen to me, very cheery by the way. When this is over, and if I didn't make it back, I need you to give this to Amy." Chris looked at the note.

"You're going to make it back, Sonic. So you might as well keep it and give that love letter to your girlfriend yourself," Chris said in a teasing tone. Sonic laughed again, but then looked earnest.

"Please, Chris. Do this for me."

"Ok, but you're going to make it through this. Or I'll have to kick your ass." They both laughed and Chris put the letter in his pocket. They remained silent, and stared at each other. Till finally, they came together in a brotherly embrace.

* * *

_If I knew then what the outcome would be, would I have acted differently? No one can be sure how past events could have played out. I just know, I would give anything to bring back all of the loved ones we have lost._


End file.
